


(Not) Slumber Party

by shiptoomuch



Series: 30 McKirk AUs [26]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim sleeps over at Bones' house. It isn't a slumber party and they definitely do not play truth or dare.<br/>Nope. Not one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRED BY A PROMPT FROM THEFABULOUSTONYSTARK

It is not a slumber party. It just isn’t. No matter what his mom calls it, that is not what it is.

It’s just Jim and Leonard hanging out and Jim happens to be sleeping over. It happens all the time and Leo’s mother still insists on calling it a ‘slumber party.’

It makes him want to die. “So.” He’s laying on his back staring at the ceiling and Jim is sitting on his bed eating cheetos. “What do you wanna do?”

It’s always like this.

“I don’t know.” Jim pauses for a moment to eat some more of the cheesy puffs that Leo is pretty sure don’t actually count as food. “I know! Let’s play truth or dare!”

Leo groans. “No.” 

“Why?” Jim pleads whilst licking cheese dust off his fingers. “Come on, it’ll be fun!”

Leo sits up and points at Jim resolutely. “This is not a slumber party. We are not playing truth or dare.” He lays back down.

For a minute, he actually thinks that he stopped Jim from insisting even more. It’s a stupid thought, really. He knows his best friend like the back of his hand. The kid wouldn’t let go of anything for anything. “Hey, Bones, truth or dare?”

He knows he’s going to lose this one. “Dare.”

“I dare you to lick the wheel on your desk chair.” Jim laughs.

Leo sighs and does so. His floors are clean, it’s safe. Jim does squeal a little bit, though, and it makes Leo roll his eyes so hard he’s actually afraid they might fall out of his head. “Okay. Truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“Do you like anyone?” Leo lets the words slip out and he wants to punch himself in the face for acting like a teenage girl. Really, he should be more mature than this.

“Yes, I do.” Jim leans over the edge of the bed and looks down at Leo. He grins a bit and it makes Leo’s stomach flutter in a way that he brushes off as indigestion.

Leo can’t help but ask. “Who?”

Jim shakes his head vigorously. “Not your turn, Bones. Truth or dare?”

“Dare?”

“You were supposed to say truth so I could ask you who you like!” Jim protests from the bed. Leo can hear the pout in his voice. “Pick truth!”

“I picked dare, Jim.”

Jim groans and drops on top of Bones. He pins down his friend and refuses to move. “Pick. Truth.”

Bones flips him off and stands up. “Either you give me a dare or I walk out of here right now.” He’s not sure when he got quite so serious about a dumb party game.

It was probably around the time that Jim said ‘Ask you who you like’ and Leo realized that his answer would have been ‘Jim Kirk.’

“I dare you to tell me who you like.” Jim grins wryly up from the floor.

Leo turns on his heel and stomps away, not so much angry as terrified and slightly embarrassed. “Dammit, Jim!”

He sits on his couch grumpily and listens to Jim try to stand up and fall into what was probably his desk. “Ow!” Then footsteps come trudging down the hallway and Jim is standing by the couch with a guilty look on his face. “I may or may not have broken the knob off your desk because I tripped over the Cheeto bag.”

Leo looks over at the idiot and sees that he’s rubbing his forearm, which is bruising at an alarming rate. “Come on. Let me see it.” He waves Jim over. The other teen reluctantly trudges toward him and extends his arm gingerly. “Geez, kid.”

“What? Is it bad?”

Leo laughs at the concern in his voice. “You’ll be fine. No problem moving, right?” Jim wiggles his arm a little and Leo can’t help but laugh. “Yeah, not broken. Just need some ice, probably.”

Jim follows Leo into the kitchen, still cradling his arm. “You know, this is your fault.” He hops onto the counter without using his arms, a feat Leo will never understand.

Leo turns back around with a bag of ice, which he hands to Jim. “And how exactly is that?” He cocks an eyebrow in suspicion.

Jim sighs and rolls his eyes. “If you’d just told me who you like, we wouldn’t be in this situation.” He starts kicking his legs back and forth in expectation. “So, spill. You owe me.”

Leo shakes his head and laughs awkwardly. “Yeah, not going to happen.”

“We’ve known each other for years! You’re my best friend, we tell each other everything!” Jim’s voice grows increasingly exasperated. “Why can you not tell me this?”

Leo slams his hand against the counter and tries to talk but he can’t, so instead he just grabs the front of Jim’s shirt and smashes his mouth against his perfect best friend’s. He kisses desperately and Jim seems shocked. Leo starts to pull away, thinking that he’s made a terrible mistake in doing this.

But then Jim is grabbing the back of his head and not letting him leave. Plush pink lips press firmly against his own and Leo could fucking sing.

“So, that’s why. Stupid reason, really.” Jim sighs out when they’ve finally broken for air. 

Leo raises an eyebrow. “Why is that a stupid reason, Jim?”

“When someone asks you who you like, it’s because they like you, Bones. It’s the most obvious thing in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated!  
> tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
